


show me where my armor ends (and where my skin begins)

by starssshine



Series: the universe began with our eyes closed [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship, Let them be friends, Other, Platonic Allurance, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starssshine/pseuds/starssshine
Summary: Lance asks Allura for a favor and gets a little more than he expected.





	show me where my armor ends (and where my skin begins)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to try and make a collection of platonic voltron oneshots, and where better to start than allurance? this title is taken from Pluto by Sleeping At Last. i hope you enjoy!  
> this was beta'd by literallyfitemeh

Lance had never felt as awkward as when he talked to Allura on the way back to Earth.

Of course, he knew the mice would have told Allura when he spilled his heart out to them. He didn’t mind too much. He knew they were devoted to her and he also knew it was a lot easier to have them spill than for him to confess. And really, he  _ had _ been doing some thinking and he had a feeling he wasn’t so much as in love with her romantically as he was platonically.

He took a deep breath and jogged up next to the pink paladin who was roaming their most recent planet to stop on. “Hey, Allura?”

She turned to face him with surprise and confusion written over her. “Yes, Lance? Do you need something?”

“Well,” Lance exhaled, “Not exactly. I just wanted to ask you something, I guess?”

Allura’s expression washed into a blank, diplomatic smile. “Of course! What’s going on?”

“DoyouthinkBluewouldmindifIdroveheragain?” Lance said it all in one breath, leaving Allura tilting her head with that annoying fake smile still plastered on.

“I’m sorry, what?” Allura asked.

Lance sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time in a few minutes, trying to regain his composure and hide his anxiety. “Do you think Blue would mind if I drove her again? Like, just for a few minutes. I love Red, I love him so much, but there are sometimes I just want to see my girl again. I just—” Lance looked down, feeling his face flush. “Nevermind. I’ll see you later, Allura. Sorry for bothering you.”

He got a decent distance away before Allura called out to him. “Wait, Lance!”

Lance turned back. “Yeah?”

Allura gave him a bittersweet smile. “I think she would love that.”

~~~

Lance looked up at the blue barrier currently separating him from his— no,  _ Allura’s  _ lion. He could remember the cold, unyielding feeling he got when Blue locked him out. He knew that it was for the greater good, that he was needed to fly Red to keep Keith in one piece, but he still could never quite get rid of that horrible feeling like he was no longer needed.

But this time, when he put a hand against the barrier it fell down, almost like it was waiting for him. He looked back at Allura who was giving him a smile and wiped his eyes before walking onto the waiting bridge, just like that time all those months (years? years) ago before they even knew about the war that had torn their lives apart.

The moment he sat down, he could feel Blue humming, feel Blue’s smile throughout the whole ship, throughout his whole being. He put his hands on the controls and an overwhelming smile came over him, but he realized the door was still open and he was alone.

“Allura?” he called, turning his head to the door.

He saw her head poke in. “I figured this was just between you and Blue. You guys deserve some time together.” Allura made to walk out again.

“Allura, I swear to god, get back in here!” Lance shouted, laughing. “This may be a moment for me, but you deserve to be here. It’s your lion! Allura!” Allura walked back in sheepishly, standing in the corner awkwardly.

“Alright, I guess,” she shrugged, and Lance wasn’t sure he would ever be able to tear the smile off his face.

~~~

Piloting Blue was everything he remembered and so much more.

The thrill of turning her and the view of the stars and the speed (Red may be faster than Blue but nothing would ever beat his original lion in the feeling that you were faster than light) and the vibrations rumbling through him when Blue purred made Lance flush as he pushed and pulled levers and hit buttons. Allura stood behind him, claiming she was watching the stars, but Lance felt her eyes on him.

At one point he stopped Blue in the air and just stared, trying to catch his breath. He looked back at Allura with a huge grin and laughed insanely, feeling joyful and bitter and nostalgic and everything at once.

“You-” Allura said hesitantly, “You look happy. Happier than I’ve seen you in a long time.”

Lance looked at her and felt everything finally catch up to him and before he knew it a tear was going down his face. And there was another and he was clutching the chair and Allura was right next to him, not sure what to do.

“I- I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s come over me.” Lance wiped his eyes and sat up, trying to collect himself. “I just- I just miss her. I miss this,” he confessed, gesturing to the whole room around him. “I dunno.”

“I think I do,” Allura tentatively reached out a hand and put it on Lance’s shoulder. “You seem lonely, and Blue gave you family. And when she shut you out-”

“It was leaving Earth all over again,” Lance finished. “And not only that. Blue— Blue made me feel wanted. I wasn’t second to  _ Keith _ .” Lance slid to the ground, leaning his head back and looking up at the ceiling. “Now everything’s different, and it’s better with Keith as Black, but… it’ll never be the same, you know?”

Allura sat down cross-legged next to him. “Lance, you know you could always tell us these things. The paladins will listen.”

“No.” Lance sighed deeply. “I’m sorry I spilled this all to you. You don’t deserve my problems on top of yours. You were one of the only Alteans for a while and now they are back and we have to stop their quintessence from being taken away and we have to go make a new castle and we have to save the freaking _universe_ — there isn’t time for my feelings.”

Allura shifted slightly, considering for a second before putting her hand over Lance’s. “If I’ve learned anything from this war, it’s that it isn’t about a group, it isn’t about ruining your life for the sake of the universe, but it’s about the people. It’s about saving everyone, from the oldest to the youngest and anyone that is living in imprisonment. It’s about the individuals that save the world, and how they all work together to make a difference. And we all  _ matter. _ ”

Lance looked up at her and she leaned over to hug him. And when he hugged her back and he felt a tear go down her face he started to cry too until they were both sobbing messes lost in their own universe, in their own time. For a moment, nothing existed but them.

“Thank you, Allura,” Lance whispered, and even though they may have had a strange past he truly meant it.

“Thank  _ you, _ Lance,” she whispered back, and Lance smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA i love platonic allurance  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
